An angel in disguise
by LilDBZLover
Summary: Goku has met a miss mysterious (bulma) and is desperate to win her heart, but so is vegeta and yamcha...
1. Was that an angel?

Sadly, I don't own DBZ at all! If you want to know about that talk to Akira Toriyama or something not me!

Hey people! I'm not a very good G + B fanatic but I sometimes like the occasional thinking about it. This is my very first G/B fic so it may not be 100 anyway! Review and enjoy!

Was that an angel?

Characters

Goku 16

Bulma 15

Vegeta16

Chi-chi15

Yamcha 15

Raditz 18

Tien16

It was a sunny Monday and Goku and Raditz were just getting ready for school. He had an apartment with his older brother Raditz because his parents were unknown.

"C'mon, wake up lil bro! Its your turn too cook breakfast. But please, no blueberry omelettes. I remember the last time I had them… The carpet didn't agree with me." Raditz said, staring at his stomach.

A muffled voice came out of the duvet. "Fine, just buzz off…" Goku replied.

"Fine then but hurry up! Lazy idiot." Raditz shouted.

Goku jumped out of bed. There was a sudden pain in his head but he didn't care. He stepped into the shower getting ready for school. (finally)

"Its just another manic Monday!" he sung, "I wish it was Saturday. Hay, hay, hay, hay! Um… Err… Something, Something, whatever!"

"Shut your mouth bro! You sound like a bird that got caught in a blender and barely came out alive!"

The phone rang. Raditz picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raditz its Yamcha!"

"Oh… Uh… Oh yeah! Ayo Yams! I stuffed you in a locker once didn't I?"

No reply.

"cough yes you did cough Well anyway… Um… Is Goku there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I speak to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Goodbye!"

"Oh my gosh!" Yamcha shouted, "He can be such a doofus at times!"

After Goku had finished his shower…

"Much better! Raditz who was on the phone?

"Just those stupid salesman's! They are so stupid at times gosh!"

"Alright."

Goku was dressed in a grey top which had "bad boy" written on it with blue denim jeans, the usual. Raditz was dressed in full black with a white skull on the top.

"I'm making some pancakes."

"Great! I'm starved"

After some hard 15 minutes, Goku had made what were supposed to be called pancakes shaped like stars.

"Goku! They taste… AWFUL! Yuck get me some mouthwash!"

"That bad?"

"Worse!"

"Whatever, lets get to school. Just eat that apple over there."

"I'll cook from now on…"

"Suit yourself!"

The went into Raditz stolen Ferrari and set off to Orange star High school (couldn't think of a better one)

Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Chi-chi and a mysterious but beautiful woman were waiting for them.

Goku ran up to the strange woman and stared at her in admiration. Miss Mysterious cocked her head to one side dumfounded.

"Hi," Miss Mysterious said to Goku.

"H-h-h-hi!" Goku said.

Yamcha looked at Goku. "This is Bulma, my girlfriend."

Goku's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh…"

"Yeah! I'm his friend who is a girl!" Bulma smiled.

"Wow good there's still hope!" Goku shouted.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Goku replied.

Well that's the first chapter! Read and review! I need your opinion.

Hotbar


	2. Chemistry

As you all know… Sadly, I don't own DBZ at all! If you want to know about that talk to Akira Toriyama or something not me! P

I'm back! Whoo! I didn't know whether I could update or not but here I am! Well enjoy this update and give me feedback!

Chemistry – Part 1

"Hey stranger!" Chi-chi said, eyeing Goku as if he was a piece of meat.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Goku replied, staring at Bulma. There was complete silence.

"Anyway…" Tien interrupted, "What classes have you guys got?" he asked, looking at his schedule.

"Chemistry," Goku answered, snapping out of his daydreaming. The others looked at their schedules.

"Same."

Everyone walked to the chemistry room, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Goku was playing with a pencil, seeing how much it would snap in half.

He saw what he thought like was Raditz waving at him, with two women by his side.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed, looking at Raditz.

"Skipping school!" his brother answered, as he walked off to his ferrari. The chemistry teacher as he entered the lab, payed no notice to him.

"Welcome to the exiting world of –yawn- chemistry. Today we will be doing a practical. Everybody take these lab coats, you'll be needing them for the rest of the semester, then you have to buy your own," the teacher instructed, with a dull voice, "But first I shall be putting you in pairs. Hmm… Okay, Charlie and Natasha, Kylie and Braiden, Michelle and Carlos, Geoff and Regina, Bulma and… Yamcha, Goku and Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Nadia and Tien is with Denise. Now everybody get into your pairs everyone."

Goku's heart sank. "Great…" he muttured, looking at his watch.

The class took forever! While all the other pairs were finding the PH of different acids, Chi-chi was holding onto Goku's arm and would never let go!

While Goku was supposed to be testing the PH of lemon juice, he was mixing as many liquids as he can into a test tube. The last ingredient was bleach.

As he dropped the bleach into the test tube his hand shook. Something was fizzing up and fast. It was now lashing out at everyone. Bulma was the next victim.

"No!" Goku and Yamcha said as they jumped to save their crush. Something heavy kept Goku down, and he couldn't move! Chi-chi…

Instead of Goku saving Bulma, Yamcha ran infront of her, getting drenched with acids.

After the big mess, Bulma ran up to Goku with a nasty scowl on her face.

"What were you thinking! Oh I know what you were thinking, you were trying to kill my best friend! I never want to see your idiotic face again!" Bulma declared, scowling at Goku.

"Huh, what?" Goku asked, unaware of what she said to him.

"Argh!" Bulma shrieked at hit him on the chest with her fists. She ran to Yamcha who was in a stretcher.

"Oh I am so sorry Yamcha!" she said, stroking his face.

"Don't be, don't be," he repied.

"Okay, well now I have to apologize to Goku for hitting him, I'll see you around."

Bulma walked slowly to Goku, who was still in his daydream state, what a goob!

"I am so… sorry Goku, I don't know what came over me, well I have to go to my dorm now, diary calls," she said, before she pecked his cheek.

Goku just realised what happened. He got his first kiss. Yeah that definitely was some Chemistry…

OOoOoOoOoOo… Review for more!

Hotbar


End file.
